


Brighton Bound: Sam's incredible journey

by GeoToni



Category: Samsepticeye, jacksepticeye
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoToni/pseuds/GeoToni
Summary: Deciding enough is enough, Sam Septiceye decides to leave the egos and venture off alone from Los Angeles USA all the way to Brighton England.This is his journey of how he managed to get to Jack at the end of the When World's Collide.





	1. Missing a friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a working progress.  
> Also, this isn't the originally planned sequel to WWC. That idea kinda went south, so while I get a new idea for that I've decided to write something related still but not the sequel. So if your expecting Anti to return, sorry guys but he won't be making an appearance in this.  
> Even though this is mainly all about Sammy, there will be chapters based around the other guys.  
> Hope you enjoy and I plan to upload this once a week. (fingers crossed)

Sitting at one of the many basement windows of Schneep’s new laboratory/medical facility Sam was watching the drizzle of the rain run down the plan of glass as the other egos helped Schneep set up his lab. He was now living with Schneep but in all honesty Sam hated it.

He wanted to be with Jack.

And it showed.

Not that he didn’t like the others as well as their friends Stacey and Natasha, they just didn’t seem to understand him like Jack ever did. After all, he was the reason he existed. He was his septic eyeball. In the flesh or whatever eyeballs were made of.

He leant against the glass feeling the coldness on the side of his eyeball and sighed.

Sam then heard Schneep sigh but the tone of voice was clear he was more fed up than anything. It was obvious that the focus of his mood was initially upon Sam. Sam could feel his gaze upon him.

“Honestly Sam, it’z time you realize tat you can not go and see him!” Schneep’s frustrated tired voice reached him. “De fact iz Sean is back in Brighton, save and sound. Tatz wot we all want… Izn’t it Sammy?”

Sam slowly turned his eyeball around to face him. Henrick stood below a few metres away from him wearing a beige turtleneck with his lab coat over it and his arms crossed while his face scowled up at him. Sam whimpered again and went back to watching the raindrops.

“Aww Sammy,” Jackieboy spoke out. “Bud, come on now don’t be so sad.”

“Yeah Sam,” Chase added as kindly and as supportive as he could be, “Jack’s alright. So are we all. Surely that’s something?”

Sam didn’t turn around.

“See. This is what I’ve had to deal with.” Schneep stated still annoyed at Sam.

“Come now Henrick,” Sam heard Marvin speak up. “It’s going to take time. Leave him be. He misses Jack, it’s understandable.”

Still looking through the window Sam adjusted his gaze from the raindrops towards the reflections of the egos. They had all gathered around Henrik discussing Sam. He could see Jameson standing next to Marvin saying something in sign language. He couldn’t make out what he was saying as JJ was at an angle, he couldn’t make out his hand gestures and also his vision was beginning to blur. His eye was beginning to water as a single tear rolled down and dripped onto the windowsill he currently occupied.

 “Jameson, I can understand he missez Sean.” Henrick spoke, “but being miserable all de bloody time iz not helpin!”

“Well maybe this might help…” Jackieboy started, “How about I make a quick detour to Brighton and check up on Jack with Sam accompanying me?”

Sam immediately picked up, turned and looked at Jackieboy.

“Absolutely Not!” Schneep stated

Sam wanted to bite his ear off.

“Oh, come on Doc! No one will see me, it’ll be a quick visit.” Jackieboy tried to fight his ground.

Schneep wasn’t having any of it. “No.”

“Aagh, Henrick. Seriously, 10 minutes, tops. That’s all!” He was getting frustrated.

“NO Jackieboy!” Schneep stated, “And that is final.”

Jackieboy screamed out in frustration as he stormed off, “My God you’re so damn stubborn!”

Sam along with the others watched as he stormed out of the lab, up the stairs and slam the doors onto the ground floor loudly. Sam’s attention then moved back onto Henrick as he groaned, removed his spectacles rubbing his eyes as he leant against a desk.

“We can not risk getting Sean in trouble,” Schneep spoke as calmly as he could. “I know you all miss him, I do too. We have to keep away.”

Sam intently watched the other three. JJ nodded in agreement even though it was evident on is face it hurt while Chase wiped his eyes. Marvin was the only one who seemed ok.

“But Jackieboy…” Schneep sighed again getting more frustrated, “He just doesn’t tink sometimes and it drivez me inzane! I know he means well but he…” He let it trail.

“I know,” Marvin spoke up but also gave Chase a side glance.

Chase noticed then said, “I’d better make a move. See if JBM is ok.”

JJ signed: I’ll walk out with you.

“Thanks JJ. See ya guys.” He looked up at Sam and waved.

Sam waved back at the both of them and watched the two depart. Leaving Marvin and Schneep. Marvin walked closer to Schneep, placing his hands on Schneep’s shoulders.

“I know these past few days haven’t been easy on you Henrick, I know working with the government isn’t exactly what you want but at least Lieutenant Davies promised to keep you informed on Jack if he heard anything.”

Schneep smiled, “Thank you my friend.”

Deciding best to leave them be Sam jumped from his window perch onto the cabinets then finally onto the floor and moved towards where Stacey’s unit was. There she had set up her own workspace as well as a little section for Sam.

She had bought him a few cat climbing towers and made Chase put up wall walkways and hideaway spots where Sam could climb into and watch in safety the whole basement. Sam had truly appreciated it.

As Stacey was home living with her friend Natasha and her two siblings who liked to terrorize Sam, Sam was all alone. He looked around the space and felt isolated. Jumping onto the nearest Cat tree he moved swiftly onto the first ledge then across the rope bridge and finally into the corner cave at the top.

Climbing inside Sam switched on a little battery powered pack as tiny little warm LED lights lit up his space. Inside he saw his bed and a plush Sam toy Stacey had given him. However, covering one of the walls were pictures Sam had printed off and stuck onto the wall.

They were pictures of Jack he’d taken off of the internet from Stacey’s computer. Sam walked up to the one which was taken from Jack’s Instagram page and looked at it. It was a selfie Jack took looking into the camera and smiling as he stood up on a stage. Sam immediately rubbed his eyeball against it just like a cat would do greeting its owner.

He did this every night.  

Then giving Jack once more look, he turned off the lights and snuggled down into his bed. The last thing he saw was the silhouette of Jack before he fell asleep.


	2. Where are you?

“Sam! Sammy! Where are you?!”

Within the complete darkness Sam woke hearing no other than Jack’s voice crying out to him. Immediately he jumped out from his bed out of his sanctuary to find himself no longer in the lab but in some dark dingy warehouse. Sam shivered, there was an icy chill and he could feel his entire form tense up.

“Sam!” Jack cried out once more.

Shaking his eyeball Sam ignored the cold and headed towards where Jack was calling from but the warehouse was huge and Jack’s voice echoed and bounced off of the structure. It seemed to be coming from all over. Sam had no idea where to go.

It didn’t stop him though as he took one corner and kept running, searching, hoping he was headed in the right direction. Sam ran all over the place and onto the many abandoned floors only finding layers of dust and cobwebs all over.

The spiders too seemed to had given up due to the many of dead corpses he found from the forgotten webs.

Jumping up upon a desk, his optic nerves making prints in the thick dust as he landed on its surface San scrutinized the entire area. He was on the top floor of the warehouse nearby the open staircase looking down on the floors below.

He made a cry out, a sort of whine and whimper but loud enough to get across. It didn’t bounce off the walls which was good. If Jack heard him, he’d know whereabouts he was.

“Sam…!?” Jack called out curiously.

Sam’s eye darted to his bottom right. There on the middle floor coming into view was Jack. He wore one of his PMA t-shirts and a pair of skinny jeans, his arms were wrapped around his body which shivered in the coldness. But his eyes soon found Sam.

“Sammy!” Jack cried out in joy and relief.

Sam making a pleasant squeak jumped from his perch down onto the middle railings and straight into Jack’s arms. Making him lose his footing and falling back against a wall behind him. Sam couldn’t help but nudge and rub against his face, chin and neck snuggling into the crook of his neck making Jack laugh.

“Aww, buddy. Sam I’m so glad you’re ok.” Jack cuddled him keeping Sam close to him.

Sam eased up on his fussing and glanced up at him. Jack was crying but smiling, it was obvious he’d missed him just as much as Sam had with Jack. Using his left front optic nerve Sam wiped away a tear.

Jack choked out a laugh while bringing up one of his hands to wipe away the rest, “I’m ok Sam. But we should get out of here. I’m freezing.”

It was then Sam felt just how could he was, even his breath was visible. Sam nodded as Jack still holding onto him, got himself back up onto his feet. Then they made their way towards the staircase. Yet the entire area had changed.

The staircase which was only a metre away a moment ago had now surged to the furthest side of the warehouse. The warehouse too had turned darker while the temperature fell dramatically.

“Fuck,” Jack swore under his breath holding onto Sam tightly against his chest. Sam worriedly watched Jack, struggling to walk as if he was sludging through three foot of snow. The coldness was a fierce bitterness attacking Jack all over.

There was nothing Sam could do.

“Sam, look!” Jack suddenly spoke out sounding almost hopeful.

Sam turned to see to his surprise an exit sign, glowing brightly in the darkness. Jack immediately rushed towards it latching onto the push bar handle of the door and slammed it down.

The door was jammed.

Solid shut.

“Shit!” Jack shoved against it as hard as he could as Sam jumped out of his arms to trying to get the door open. But the freezing temperature got the better of Jack as he slipped against the door landing hard against it. Swiftly wrapping his arms around his body and bringing his knees to his chest as harsh sudden gasps escaped him while doing his best to prop himself up against the doorframe.  

Sam made a noise of distress jumping down onto Jack’s knees while he head-butted Jack.

“Sor-sorry S-Sa-Sammy…” Jack’s teeth chattered as he struggled to breathe, “I-I, I can-can’t…”

Sam shook his eyeball violently, he was not going to let Jack die.

Not now.

Not after all this time.

Sam leapt from Jack’s knees, bashing down again on the bar. Again and again and again. Desperate to get it open.

“ _Sam_ …”

Sam turned to see Jack slump against the wall then drop to the ground. His eyes closed shut.

Feeling his entire world crumble around him Sam dived down jumping onto Jack’s side, hitting and pulling against him trying to wake him up. Nothing. Sam went straight to his head and again grabbed at his hair, smacking against his face.

Jack was still.

“SAM!” Dr Schneep’s voice cried out from behind him.

As Sam turned to see he was immediately scooped up into the doctor’s arms as he glared down at Sam.

“I told you! I warned you!” His voice filled with venom, “Zhis Iz Wat Happenz Wen You Interfere!”

Feeling fear run through his body Sam was frozen in place as he was taken away, leaving Jack’s lifeless body behind.

Sam tried to fight back but Schneep’s grasp was like a vice. As he tried to escape, he managed to look back at Jack only to find his body quickly deteriorating and rotting away as maggots ate away at his corpse.


	3. Experiencing new things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not posted sooner, been a bit bleugh lately but hopefully this is worth it. Enjoy!   
> (will try and update again next week)

 

Waking with a start Sam jumped sky high from his tangled web of a bed only to smack the top of his eyeball against the ceiling of his bedchamber. He instantly winched from the pain. It had hurt but at least he realised what he’d witnessed of Jack was nothing more than a nightmare.

As the pain subsided Sam glanced around his little space finally landing on the pictures of Jack, he began to cry while doing his best to wipe the tears away.

Why couldn’t Schneep understand he wanted to see Jack. Needed to see him. Even with Jackaboy’s offer he still denied him.

Then that dream.

That dream he’s had ever since he’d been separated from Jack.

He’d never had dreams before but knew what they were. After the first time he experienced one, it had scared him to death. Almost scared Stacey too after he flew out of his safe haven only to latch onto her face making her scream.

Chase suddenly came out of nowhere stopping in his tracks witnessing the event before him unfold and laughed, comparing Sam to a “face hugger.” As Sam had no clue as to what a ‘face hugger’ was he instantly took insult to it as he removed himself gently from Stacey only to dive right into Chase.

The end result; Sam caused Chase’s nose to bleed, possible even fractured it.

Taking control of the situation Stacey stepped in after quickly recovering. She took Sam away to calm him down placing him on her work station before returning to check on Chase. Satisfied that he’d live, Stacey returned to Sam asking what had caused him to act as he did. It was difficult for Sam to explain, considering he was still flustered by it all along with being unable to speak. Stacey turned on her computer and brought the keyboard closer to Sam.

“Type it for me Sammy.” She kindly spoke while Chase was still complaining in the background. “Shush Chase and don’t tilt your head back, sit down and pinch the bring of your nose and stay still!” He returned her attention back to Sam. “It’s easy, I’ll show you.”

And she did. Placing her hands while Sam sat in between her arms, Stacey started tapping on various buttons, keys, on the keyboard as letters emerged on the screen above. Sam watched in awe, she pressed one key and the same symbol on the key came up onto the screen.

Unfortunately, Sam had no idea what it meant.

He understood spoken words and he understood body language along with certain symbols but these written symbols were alien to him.

“Sam, do you know what this says?” She pointed at the screen.

Sam looked at the screen then returned to her kind face and shook his head.

She smiled and gave him a fuss, “it’s ok Sammy. I’ll teach you. As for this…” She pointed back at the screen, her index finger placed underneath the first lot of stuck together symbols. “This is your name: Sam.”

Sam studied the screen carefully. With his right optic nerve, he traced over the three symbols which made his name. His attention went back to the keyboard and finding the right keys he spelt out his name:

sam

He glanced back at Stacey hoping he’d done it right, her face beamed with joy as she nodded. “That’s right Sam, but with names you always put a capital letter at the beginning.” She went and showed him adjusting his name. Sam immediately caught on and tried it himself:

Sam

From that morning Stacey had been teaching him to type. He was a fast learner which Stacey was impressed by. She also showed him how to search the web which resulted in Sam in finding Jack’s social media accounts. Stacey always left her computer on standby at night for him so he could see if there was any news on their friend.

Tonight, was no different.

Climbing out of his space Sam made his way across the other wall ledges making his way to Stacey’s desk. Sitting in front of the screen and keyboard Sam tapped on a key which brought up the desktop. There was a nice picture of Stacey alongside Natasha and her two younger siblings on one of LA’s beaches. They all looked happy.

Sam taking hold onto the mouse with both frontal optic nerves moved the cursor to the web browser and clicked on it. After a few more clicks Sam found himself on Jack’s twitter page.

There still were no updates since the one he posted on the 16th May: Uncle Ben dies in Infinity War. Nothing else.

Sam did notice though on the twitter page Jacksepticeye was listed under its ‘trends for you’. Sam clicked on it and was astonished by what he saw.

Hundreds if not thousands of people had been tweeting about Jack and his current state in hospital. There were retweets of news articles about the faulty wiring which caused the youtuber to end up in a coma. Sam read them as best as he could, they all said the same things. Most people wanted the previous owners of the house to be held responsible while others said that Jack was liable for it. Those ones annoyed Sam alongside the majority of others. Considering Sam was still in a foul mood he moved on.

The majority of tweets were from well-wishers hoping and praying for Jack to have a speedy recovery. While friends of Jack’s said the same thing, even promoting Jack’s channel sharing videos Jack had done. Lordminion777 shared a video called I CAN’T CONTROL THESE HANDS: Hand simulator w/ Wade & Mark. It was a collab Wade had done with both Jack and Mark saying it was a lot of fun and he wished Jack a speedy recovery.

Another tweet, this time from Pixlpit tweeted a video called Jack vs Robin Stick Fight the Game, again another collab with one of Jack’s friends who also was Jack’s editor. This person was very caring saying he’s not heard anything lately on Jack’s condition but sends out his love to his family.

There were others as well from Pewdiepie, Muyskerm, Ryan Reynolds (who had retweeted the video of when he met Jack and played the Deadpool game) but the only one which caught his attention one the one from Markiplier.

Sam clicked onto his Twitter page to have a closer look.

Mark’s page which had a drawn profile picture and a photograph of Chica as his header had shared a couple of tweets regarding Jack since the news broke out of the accident. Sam was very interested in seeing what he’d to say.

May 18th: Deeply saddened and shocked hearing the news regarding my good friend Jack. My thoughts are obviously with Sean and with his entire family. If there is anything I can do, please do not hesitate to contact me. Mark.

May 19th: Just heard that Jack is in critical care and in a deep coma. If I hear anything else I will let you guys know. But please, please respect his family at this difficult time. Thank you.

May 20th: As Jack did the same for me a few years ago, I, along with other friends/YouTubers are going to be sharing videos of Jack’s to keep his channel current. (considering how YouTube is, only seeing us as numbers instead of people at times). I will be doing this each day.

May 20th: Jacksepticeye animated. The Forest w/Markiplier.

Each tweet after the 20th through to the 29th June Mark kept to his word and kept sharing videos of Jack’s. Some were of collab’s with both him and Jack, others were of other gameplays Mark enjoyed along with a couple of vlogs Jack did. It warmed Sam seeing that Mark did this.

On the 29th May Mark also posted the following tweet.

Bob, Wade and I will be doing a live stream let’s play on Twitch for a new fan-made game based on our favourite Irish friend. It will be on the 1st of this month. We’ll also be raising money too for Charity Water while we play. Come join us if you can.

Sam thought back remembering the mayhem in Mark’s home between the egos and Mark when Jack had disappeared. Mark had been in his office when Jack was tricked by Anti. Sam had wished he’d gone with him, maybe he’d have done something to help but then the others wouldn’t have known of his whereabouts. He just wished he could’ve done more.

Suddenly a notification popped up on Mark’s page. A new tweet. Sam immediately clicked on it.

June 5th: Just heard the best news. Jack is out of his coma. He’s still groggy and bit confused BUT he’s on the mend. Please once again give Jack and his family space during this time as he recovers. It’s good news!

Sam couldn’t help but feel excited. Finally, some good news! It was what he needed to hear but something still felt wrong with Sam.

He still wanted to see Jack. Just to see if he was ok.

Then a thought popped into his head.

He wouldn’t be breaking any of Schneep’s rules because he didn’t say anything about going to see Mark.

Besides he was sure Chica would remember him and be happy to see him.


	4. Visiting Hours are Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's a short one. Will try to upload more, the ideas are there but the motivation is just bleugh! 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

 

The rain was pouring heavily, hitting against the window plain with Jackaboy knelt before it while trying not to slip off of its windowsill. He’d been here for only a few minutes but already he was soaked. His hoody gave him no protection but even so Jackaboy wasn’t budging.

A notification came through to his phone from his liaison and newly found friend Lieutenant Davies while Jackaboy had walked away from his little quarrel with Schneep, then moments later with Chase after arriving back at the apartment they shared together. Things had just cooled down when Jackaboy saw the message. He quickly excused himself, got changed into his superhero getup and left before Chase could get a word in.

30 minutes he had arrived in Brighton, England, balancing as gracefully as he could on a windowsill in the early hours of the morning. His sole focus was upon the person inside the room.

Jacksepticeye

Jack… Well Sean, which was his real name, was in bed in a private hospital room he’d recently been allocated. He had been in intensive care these past few days since he “arrived back”. Jackaboy was curious as to how both the US and UK governments managed this but that would be a conversation with the Lieutenant another day.  

His only focused was on one thing: Sean.

A nurse had left the private room only a few moments ago, Jackaboy watched her intensely as she checked his chart placed at the end of the bed. She moved to one side of Sean checking his pulse and the equipment he was wired up too then finished up adjusting her own paperwork. She left turning the lights off and closing the door behind her.

This was his chance.

Carefully and without making noise, let alone not losing his footing, Jackaboy opened up the window jumping into the room softly. Closing the window behind him Jackaboy delicately stepped towards the bed while noticing the pieces of medical equipment Sean was wired up to.

The first being a heart monitor which fair enough was obvious he should be attached to but the other one confused him.

Dangling from a drip stand was a bag of medicated liquid which at first glance anyone would think would be pain relief but it wasn’t. What was being injected into Sean’s left arm was something that concerned Jackaboy.

“Eszopiclone?” Jackaboy studied the bag intensely. “Sean’s suppose to be awake, why the hell are they giving him this?” He asked himself turning his gaze upon Sean.

Sean laid still in the bed, eyes closed but he was breathing gently. Jackaboy sat in the chair next to the bed, he reached over gently taking Sean’s hand holding it gently.

“Hey friend, I’m here…” Jackaboy whispered soothingly. “I know we all agreed, trust me if Henrick knew if I was here he’d have my head. But I thought you’d like the company, before your family here get to see you.”

Sean didn’t say a word yet he did respond. His fingers slightly twitched along with his eyelids fluttering.

Jackaboy couldn’t help it, he smiled squeezing Sean’s hand.

Abruptly Jackaboy jolted out of the chair swiftly under the bed just as the door to Sean’s room opened. Holding himself up by the framework of the bed Jackaboy heard two pairs of shoes tread softly inside.

“How is he doing?” An unknown voice spoke out.

Jackaboy could just about turn his face to see to pairs of legs both male or at least he assumed. They had stopped by the foot of the bed their attention both obviously on Sean.

“Mr McLoughlin woke only an hour ago but as instructed we’ve still kept him on the Eszopiclone. He’s been in and out of consciousness so we won’t know fully if the medicine prescribed by yourselves has had its effect.

_What other medicine_ Jackaboy pondered.

“Fair enough.” The person who spoke walked along the side of the bed standing right by Sean, he could hear him lean over the bed. Jackaboy had this sudden urge to spring from underneath to protect him but the stranger stood straight back up and re-joined the other man.

“You will keep us informed on his progress.” The stranger said to the doctor, not asking.

“Of course.” The doctor was obviously willing to go along with whoever this man was and whatever they had planned for Sean.

As the left the room Jackaboy emerged from underneath the bed towards the door opening it ajar. He could only see the back of one of the men walking down the corridor, the doctor. The stranger was out of sight.

The urge to follow and investigate what the two of them were discussing along with discovering what the hell they were giving Sean was compelling. He would have to careful and would have to be back in the US way before Henrick found out except that idea immediately left his mind when a familiar voice spoke out to him in the darkness.

“Jackaboy…?”

 


	5. Unexpected Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the long wait on this latest chapter, my muse has literally just been none existent. But I do hope this chapter makes up for it. 
> 
> Also still uncertain as to where this is going, obviously the ending (if you've read When World's Collide) is done but the journey is still not clear. I've got two ideas on how this can go but we'll see. 
> 
> Enjoy and fingers crossed I can get back into updating this on a regular basis.

Dodging the speeding cars in the early morning traffic Sam managed to get over the freeway without any injury to himself or the motorists. He was certain at least a couple of them saw him as they swiftly dashed away from him. Sam couldn’t stop, he was on a mission to get to Mark’s place.

Mark’s home was situated in a nice quiet area of LA which Sam remembered the house and the layout of his home to a T. However, getting there was slightly hard to remember.

When they were traveling from Natasha’s old home in the desert to Mark’s Sam had been to tired and worn out to know where to go, especially when Sean had locked him away inside the glove compartment of the SUV to keep him protected while Anti was attacking them all.

The only other time Sam left the house was when they all went out to rescue Sean at the building site. Sam remembered the site was placed by the coast, from there he would be able to retrace his steps finding his way back to Marks.

After an hour or so Sammy found himself jumping over the front security gate of Mark’s home. It was reasonably quiet as Sam crept quietly as he could towards the house, scanning the front for any visible way of getting inside. Sam could easily break into and out of anything, just about at least, but the last thing he wanted to do was destroy property of Mark’s.

There had to be another way in.

Moving towards the side of the house Sam saw a tall wooden gate. It must lead to the back of the house. Sam jumped over it without any issue but as he neared closer to the back yard something growled before him.

In the shadows was a dog. It was not Chica and it was intent upon Sam.

He froze in place.

Then jumped sky high as the stranger dog dived at him. Sam mad a panicked hissing sound as he parkoured up the wall along the drain pipe and back down knocking into some potted plants while this dog was hot on his trail. Sam did not stop to see what damage he & the dog was causing.

A light came on from behind the closed blinds of the patio doors nearest to him. The doors swiftly opened. Sam wasted no time in diving in-between the legs of the person as the dog collided into them, knocking both the hound from hell and the unsuspecting victim to the ground.

Sam immediately recognized the kitchen and dived into the nearest hiding place possible. An opened cabinet which he quickly shut behind him.

“HENRY?!” A female’s voice exasperated.  “What on earth are you doing?!”

The dog, now known as Henry was barking away. They were loud and the woman was clearly having difficulty calming him down.

“Henry… Henry. No. Stop that.”

Henry seemed to obey and whimpered in defeat. Sam carefully opened the door ajar to see a blonde-haired slim woman leaning over the now visible looking Henry. He had the came coloring as Chica but seemed younger and wilder, at least he was with Sam.

“Henry what’s gotten into you, I’ve never seen you like this before…” The woman trailed off as she glanced around the kitchen. Her gaze fell onto where Sam was hiding.

He immediately shut the cupboard door.

“Oh… Oh Henry what on earth did you chase in here…” The woman walked closer towards the cupboard Sam could hear her footsteps against the tiles. “It better not be next door’s cat.”

“Hey Amy what’s going on in here?” A familiar voice called out.

It was Mark. Sam was relieved to hear his voice but still on edge regarding the fact he remained trapped in a single cupboard space with a dog on the other end wanting to use him as a toy.

“Is Henry still puking?”

Sam’s eyeball enlarged, that was the last thing he wanted to happen to him. He shuddered at the thought.

“No, he seems OK minus the fact he’s trapped next door’s cat in the cupboard and wants to play.”

Sam was 100percent sure ‘play’ was not what Henry wanted to do.

“Eugh… Henry, why do you do this…?” Mark groaned out, he sounded tired.

“Mark, go back to bed. I’ve got this.”

Unexpectedly more footsteps entered the kitchen. More people coming to see what the commotion was all about.

More people to stare at Sam, which Sam was beginning to fear.

This might not have been the greatest of ideas after all.

“What’s with all the racket?” A young male voice asked out slightly confused yet also troubled at the same time.

“Yeah, you guys all ok here?” Another voice, again male. It’s kind of low but not deep.

“Guys everything is fine, go back to bed but do me a favor and take Henry with you.” Mark asked.

“Why don’t you take Henry up with you.” Amy suggested. “I can handle this.”

“Handle what?” Both the new guys asked.

“Henry chased in next door’s cat in here and we’re-”

“-No, I am going to rescue it. You three, back to bed.”

Not one footstep was heard.

“Amy, seriously I love you but I am fine.”

“No you are not.”

Sam’s intent on the conversation grew as he heard both the strangers shift no doubt uncomfortable hearing this.

“Maybe we should head-”

“Come on Henry, let’s leave-”

Their voices were drowned out by the sudden but not heated argument which evolved in the kitchen.

“Amy I am OK.”

“Mark please stop, I know about the nightmares you’ve been having.”

“They’re not nightmares…” Mark’s voice began to crack as he tired to get out of this but was failing.

“Don’t lie to me Mark,” Amy asked him, her voice too cracked a little. She didn’t sound angry at all, just worried about him. “This past week, ever since we heard about Sean you’ve not been yourself. It’s like you’ve been trying to keep this hidden from me, from everyone. You can talk to us. You can talk to me.”

“Amy… Guys… Please, I’ve just been worried about him, that’s all.”

“Mark, there’s being worried and then there’s whatever is going on with you. We’ve all noticed something isn’t right. Why do you think we all stayed here tonight?”

“Seriously?!” Mark gasped in astonishment. “I thought you two just wanted to work more on ideas for the tour? OH MY GOD… Is this why Bob and Wade are coming over tomorrow too?”

The silence in the room answered that question.

“Holy crap.” Mark was stunned.

“Mark, come on. If we can notice something is up, then it won’t be long before the community realizes and the last thing we want is…” The young lad trailed off, uncertain on what to say.

“Ethan. Buddy, please don’t get upset. Amy, Tyler this is me. I’ll be OK. I’m working on it. I swear.”

Sam felt awful. One for being here overhearing this obviously private conversation and two being the one who pretty much made this happen.

A single tear ran down his eyeball.

“Mark, we love you. Don’t keep this bottled up. Please, talk to us. Do you know something that we don’t? If you’re trying to protect Sean we get it. You’re a great friend and would do anything for any one of us. But this is not healthy. Sean would not want this.”

That was it, that was the final straw. Sam was in tears. He felt awful for Mark and his friends. If he couldn’t go and see Sean then he would do what he can to help Mark.

Without even thinking Sam pushed the cupboard door open ready to walk up to Mark to give him reassurance or whatever he could do but he forgot one main important thing.

Henry.

Not even a second went past before Henry barking in joy dived at Sam as he left the cupboard. Sam immediately leapt as high as he could and latching onto the nearest thing which was in his path.

The tallest person’s face.

The man screamed as well as everyone else in the room. Henry tried to jump up at Sam while the man tried to stop him as well as free himself from Sam’s grasp. But in doing so he tripped over Henry landing badly onto his back as Henry dived upon both he and Sam.

Sam had heard of the expression ‘Life passing before your eyes’ in which his short but eventful life did pass through his mind.

Being held in the laboratory by those evil soldiers and that Colonel. Being thrown into that cage only to escape and finally seeing Sean. The escape with Sean and the other egos as well as Stacey, being terrorized by those kids but being fed lovely Spaghetti by their older sister Natasha. The long trip to LA while being chased, then attacked by Anti and those mutant soldiers. Finally waking up in Mark’s home, befriending Chica.

Chica who’s face was suddenly a lot clearer as it blocked Henry’s nudging Sam out of harms way as she barked loudly at Henry.

Henry immediately backed off.

Sam was relieved. He instantly went to Chica’s side as she looked down at him, happily she barked wagging her tail and licked his face in warm greeting.

Sam was less impressed but thankful nonetheless.

“Holy crap…” Mark’s stunned voice filled the room. As Chica and Sam turned to face him Sam saw all of them staring blankly at him.

Mark rubbed his eyes as to see if what he was seeing was actually real. “I can’t believe it,” he stated. “it’s all real. It actually happened?”

 


End file.
